


It's My Right to be Hellish

by musictomydamagedears



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Andrew is a total dork, FaceTiming, Jealous Andrew, M/M, Steven loves him very much, mentions of nudity, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musictomydamagedears/pseuds/musictomydamagedears
Summary: Andrew is jealous after the new Worth It Lifestyle episode with Zach. Steven finds it adorable. (Based off of a prompt I got on Tumblr, title from Jealous by Nick Jonas)





	It's My Right to be Hellish

“Are you mad at me or something?” Steven frowned at his phone, looking confused. Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering that no, of course he wasn’t mad at him. However, Andrew didn’t exactly sound very convincing, and Steven wanted to scream. How on earth had he ended up with such an emotionless boyfriend?

“Baby,” Steven bit the inside of his cheek, unsure of what to do. There wasn’t much to do, considering the fact that he was in Europe. “Look, if you’re mad, we can facetime later instead, because this is just making me upset and I would rather sleep.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Andrew repeated. No one said anything for a while, and Steven was about to hang up on him when Andrew started rambling. “I’m just… why did you cuddle with Zach? Why have you seen Zach naked and not me? Why didn’t you do that episode with me instead?”

When Andrew spoke, Steven finally understood, and he began laughing, much to the slightly older man’s confusion. “Steven, why are you laughing at me? This isn’t funny!” Andrew whined.

“Wait, are you jealous? Of Zach?” Steven grinned, rolling his eyes at how foolish the other man was being. “Babe, I did that episode with him because of his back problems. No excuses for the cuddling except for slight click bait, and if you didn’t notice, I didn’t really want to see him naked.”

“You still did, though,” Andrew grumbled, still looking very much jealous, and Steven suspected that he wasn’t entirely happy with Steven’s explanations. Andrew was actually quite adorable while grumpy, Steven realized, and took a screen shot.

“Did you just screen shot me?” the other man exclaimed, his eyes filled with confusion as he let out a small chuckle. “Why?”

“Because you’re adorable, and I want to remember this,” was the simple explanation from Steven, and if nothing else, it made the blond even more confused.

“You want to remember this?”

“Yeah, I mean, what’s not to love about a grumpy and jealous Andrew?” Steven grinned, and the other man finally broke into a grin, laughing stupidly. 

“You’re a dork. I love you,” he said fondly, and the slightly younger of the two blushed. They had never actually said those words, and hearing them from Andrew now made his whole heart melt.

“I love you too, and I promise, when I get back, you can get loads of cuddles,” he promised his boyfriend, who looked just as surprised as Steven by the fact that they had just uttered their first ‘I love you’s. 

“Can you see me naked too?” Andrew asked, and Steven suspected that he was completely serious, due to his facial expression and the tone of his voice.

“Andrew!” he exclaimed, feeling himself blush already. And if he was blushing now, he had no idea how he would react if he actually were to see him naked.

“What?” his boyfriend asked innocently, and Steven just shook his head at him fondly.

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Andrew smiled at him, and Steven had to admit it that yes, he really did love him. Even through the stupid food puns, dorkiness and jealousy. So instead of talking back to him, he just let out a cheesy:

“Yeah, I do.”

“I’m going to be sitting there naked when you get home,” Andrew told him, and Steven had to resist rolling his eyes, as his face inevitably went back to beet red.

“I…” he was about to protest, but it didn’t take long before decided to just give up. “You know what? Sure. Do that.”

“Wait, really?” Andrew’s eyes widened, looking genuinely surprised at Steven’s words.

“Why not, I mean, I’ll probably act like a 12 year old girl seeing a penis for the first time, but if you’re into that?”

“Oh my god,” Andrew laughed. “I miss you. Come home soon.”

Steven told him that he missed him too, agreed to come home as soon as possible, and told him good night, before hanging up. Steven had actually kind of liked jealous Andrew, and if Steven put the screen shot of Andrew as his home screen, it was not at all because of how adorable he had been. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr! @shouldbestevdrew


End file.
